youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Serifan
| species = New God | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = Violet | relatives = | affiliation = Forever People | powers = | weaknesses = | first = 117 | voice = Dee Bradley Baker }} Serifan is a New God from New Genesis and a member of the Forever People. Personality Having watched a multitude of Earth's Western movies, his personality is heavily influenced by them. Serifan has a cowboy-like personality, and speaks with a stereotypical Southern-American accent. He is always eager to get into action. Physical appearance Serifan, like the rest of the Forever People, resemble human beings, albeit with eye colors beyond the natural color scheme of actual humans. Serifan resembles a Caucasian young boy with blond hair and violet eyes, and a small gap in his teeth. He wears white pants with black boots and a black shirt with a brown poncho over it. He also has a black belt with holsters for his guns. His poncho and belt are decorated with blue markings indicative of New Genesian technology. He also wears a black cowboy hat. History Early life Serifan grew up watching a lot of Earth western movies. 2010 The Forever people arrived on Earth to track down the New Genesphere. He was eager to see some actual cowboys. The Forever People found the New Genesphere, and its passenger, Superboy. After Motherbox convinced them Superboy did not steal their technology, they set out to search for other technology together. They found the rescue drill near the Metropolis Federal Reserve. When he found out it was a bank, and Intergang was robbing it, Serifan became eager to "round up them outlaws". Their initial attack was beaten back by Intergang's Apokoliptan weapons, though Serifan managed to save his leader Vykin from pain inducing discs. Back on the surface, they merged into Infinity-Man, and made short work of Intergang. All except Whisper A'Daire got away. Dreamer managed to obtain information from Whisper, and it led them to a hangar. It was an ambush; when they merged into Infinity-Man, Desaad revealed himself and his Fatherbox turned the Infinity-Man evil. Superboy and Sphere managed to turn the tide, but the Sphere was heavily damaged. While Vykin used his Motherbox to repair the New Genesphere, Serifan berated Superboy for considering her just technology—to them, she lived. Serifan and the Forever People changed their minds when Superboy admitted that they bonded. 2018 The Forever People investigated an attack on bugs supposedly carried out by Orion, even though he was off-world at the time. Powers and abilities New God Physiology: * Immortality: Like the rest of the Forever People, Serifan does not physically age the way a human does. Though he appears to be a juvenile, he is actually thousands of years old. Marksmanship: Serifan is an expert sharpshooter; he carries twin New Genesian handguns and can shoot them with great accuracy in rapid succession. Appearances Background information * This is Serifan's second animated appearance. He had a cameo in the Justice League episode "Twilight, Part II". References Category:A to Z Category:Forever People Category:Individuals Category:New Gods